Di que sí
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Regalo para Lechuga Loca. • Es un hecho ineluctable: sir Integra Hellsing va a morir. El vampiro la observa, la tienta, se confiesa; y ella piensa...


_Hellsing_ pertenece al grandioso y flojo Kōta Hirano.

* * *

Regαlo pαrα Lechugα Locα.

* * *

Di que sí

Era invierno en Londres. Nevaba rítmicamente sobre las calles semivacías a aquella hora. Los pocos viandantes caminaban a pasos acelerados hasta las bocas del metro en pos del último tren que los llevaría de regreso a sus hogares. Otros, los que menos, vagaban sin rumbo fijo por las avenidas de vidrieras oscuras, y poco o nada les importaba que la nieve formara copos blancos sobre sus cabezas.

En la mansión Hellsing el ambiente era similar al de las calles de la capital. Algunos guardias que custodiaban la propiedad, apenas sintieron la nieve caer, buscaron inmediatamente un lugar para guarecerse del frío. Otros tan solo se limitaron a frotarse las manos, ajustarse el abrigo, y seguir montando estrecha vigilancia sin apenas inmutarse.

Integra Hellsing tosió, y un hilo de saliva sangrante manchó el pañuelo de seda con el que se había cubierto la boca. Seras Victoria, angustiada por el estado de su señora, corrió en busca del médico y del ejército de enfermeras que estaban a cargo de la mujer. Los encontró en la sala pequeña, resguardados del frío al calor de la chimenea.

—Sir Integra… —comenzó Seras.

El médico, de patillas canosas y ojos verdes, fulgurantes de la sabiduría que la experiencia confiere, no necesitó más explicaciones. Tomó su maletín, llamó a sus enfermeras, y se dirigió hacia los aposentos de la baronesa.

Seras quedó de pie en medio del salón. No cupo cuánto tiempo estuvo sola, con la angustia latiendo en sus sienes, hasta que Pip se materializó a su lado.

— _Mignonette_ —le dijo el antiguo mercenario.

—Ella se irá, capitán. —Apenas pudo contener un sollozo. Pip la observó fijamente. No supo qué decir para consolarla.

El doctor emergió de las habitaciones de sir Integra.

—Es un hecho, señorita Victoria: sir Integra morirá antes de una semana. —En el rostro del galeno no se reflejaba mucha emoción, expresión propia de aquellos que dedicaban sus vidas a tan poco grata profesión. Empero sus ojos, verdes y con destellos dorados, miraban a la draculina con conmiseración—. Tal parece que ha cogido la misma enfermedad que tuvo sir Hellsing en su momento. Ya solo resta esperar, señorita.

Seras Victoria entonces sucumbió al llanto contenido. Había compartido treinta y cinco largos años junto a su señora, y mientras que ella se había estancado en una juventud eterna, había visto envejecer lenta e inexorablemente a la regia mujer.

El tiempo había pasado tan pronto…

El viejo médico pidió permiso para retirarse a descansar junto a su séquito de enfermeras. Seras asintió y, de repente, vio a una sombra envuelta en un traje de color rojo pasar rápidamente a su lado.

—¿Maestro? —titubeó, pero la sombra no le respondió.

El vampiro cruzó la mansión en un parpadeo, ignorando adrede el llamado de la draculina.

Llegó a la puerta de su señora. Vaciló un segundo ante ella. Y entró sin ser llamado.

Integra estaba ahí, en medio de aquella cama con doseles, envuelta en mantas y sábanas blancas. A pesar de su aspecto demacrado por la enfermedad repentina, de las ojeras por la falta de sueño, y de la muerte que, poco a poco, la iba rodeando con sus brazos apretados, se veía tan regia como la noble que todavía era. Magnífica aún ante las puertas del mismísimo infierno.

Alucard no pudo sino guardar una distancia prudencialmente respetuosa. Integra clavó sus ojos azules, cuales esquirlas de hielo, en el vampiro.

—¿A qué has venido, Alucard? —le preguntó.

—Vine a presentarte mis respetos, mi ama —respondió el vampiro.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron.

—¿A presentarme tus respetos, vampiro? ¿Eso quieres? —preguntó Integra con desdén. «¿A regodearte, a reírte de mi sufrimiento, Alucard?»

—Fue el aroma de sangre lo que me atrajo hasta aquí, ama —reconoció el vampiro—. ¿Morirá, cierto?

«Moriré, sí, Alucard. Ya casi siento como la sangre se congela lentamente en mis venas.»

—¿Te importa acaso, Alucard?—repuso Integra—. Entonces serás libre, conde.

—Todavía estás a tiempo, Integra. Todavía puedes rever el reloj —dijo Alucard, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella entendió perfectamente lo que el vampiro le dijo entre líneas.

—No lo haré —dijo, y una de sus manos apretó con fuerza la cruz de plata que colgaba de su pecho. «No seré como tú.»

—Dios no puede castigarte por querer vivir, Integra. —A Alucard no se le había escapado el detalle de la cruz en la mano de su ama—. Es innato en ustedes, los humanos. ¿No quieres recuperar la lozanía de tu piel y la fuerza de tus brazos? ¿No deseas acaso ser la misma de hace años, la mujer de ejércitos y voz de mando?

»Di que sí, Integra. Di que sí.

—No lo haré, vampiro —repuso Integra con voz áspera. «No quiero ser como tú, ¿no lo puedes entender? Vete.» —. No he de perder mi humanidad en los últimos instantes de mi vida.

El vampiro, tras oír las palabras de su ama, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una amarga carcajada.

—¿Humanidad, Integra? ¿Humanidad? —inquirió, burlón—. ¿Tú, mi ama, quien servía a la Reina desde las sombras? ¿Tú, quien apretabas el gatillo para que yo pudiera disparar? ¿Tú me hablas de humanidad, sir Hellsing?

Ella volvió a toser. Esta vez su cuerpo se sacudió de manera violenta. La sangre volvió a acudir a su boca, impregnándola con un gusto metálico.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alucard? —repitió una vez pasado el espasmo—. ¿No deseas ser libre acaso? Con mi muerte podrás librarte de las cadenas que te atan a mi familia. ¿No deberías entonces desear mi muerte con ahínco, para bailar sobre mi tumba como lo hiciste en las de mi abuelo y mi padre? —«¿Por qué haces esto, Alucard? ¿Quieres castigarme a mí por los grilletes que te colocó Abraham van Helsing hace cien años?»

—En mis sueños bailo sobre sus tumbas una y otra vez —reconoció el vampiro con un matiz de rencor—. Aún así nunca es suficiente para mí. Empero, Integra, he de reconocer que tu muerte sería la única que lamentaría en esta miserable familia de hipócritas.

—Hipócritas —repitió la mujer. «¿De verdad, Alucard? ¿Piensas que somos hipócritas? ¿Tan bajo hemos caído para que un esclavo como tú se atreva a juzgarnos?»

—Dicen que sirven a la Reina y a Dios, ¡ja! ¡Ja! Pero pasan de los demás mortales. ''Busca y destruye''. Esas eran tus órdenes. ¿No es acaso vil hipocresía?

—No lo es. Era la guerra. Es la vida —dijo Integra. «¿Te lamentas por las vidas que tomaste en mi nombre, Alucard?» —. ¿Te arrepientes acaso?

—No. —La sonrisa sardónica bailoteó en los labios del vampiro—. Un esclavo se limita a obedecer. Integra, aunque no lo creas, a pesar del rencor corrosivo que corre por mi ser al recordar a tus antepasados, a aquellos que vencieron al conde y le colocaron grilletes a la bestia, quizás llegue a llorar tu muerte. La bestia te mira con ojos de admiración y odio, mi ama. Di que sí.

—Vete, Alucard —dijo finalmente sir Integra. En sus ojos refulgía la ira—. Líbrame de tu presencia por el resto de mi existencia.

«Sí, vete.»

«Vete lejos, vampiro.»

«Vete de aquí, conde.»

«Márchate. Se libre, bestia.»

«Déjame morir en paz. Mis antepasados, aquellos a los que tanto odias, me esperan. Iré al infierno con ellos.»

«Toma tus guantes, toma tu odio y tu maldita eternidad, Alucard.»

«Y vete para siempre. No te atrevas a regresar.»

«Vete antes de que mi voluntad comience a flaquear y te diga que sí.»

«Vete antes de que me odies por decirte que sí.»

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Para mi grinch favorita de todos los tiempos con el amor de una ardilla con rabia (?).

 _Hellsing_ es demasiado genial. ¿Cómo lo hice?

¡Jajohecha pevê!

* * *

Editαdo el 06 de julio de 2016, miércoles.


End file.
